To Open When I'm Gone
by TheGirlInPlaid
Summary: Amu start's high school and meet a boy named Ikuto who seems to always be mad. She meet the swim team and soon becomes determined to join! there's just 1 problem! almost lemons! sorry the story is better than the summary! AMUTO Rules!
1. Chapter 1

**Sana: Hi Hi everyone!!!! :) This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Or don't. Really I love every comment I get even if you think my story is horrible please tell me! But have a suggestion for me if it's a mean comment if possible please. Well this is a shugo chara Fanfic if you couldn't tell. *sighs* I love AMUTO!!!!!! :)**

**Ikuto: why do we have to be here?**

**Sana: cause' I get lonely :(**

**Ikuto: Let's go Amu… *starts walking off with Amu***

**Sana: wait!!!! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me! *grabs Ikuto's leg sobbing***

**Ikuto: Anything?**

**Sana: yes.**

**Ikuto: Ok I want to have lemons with Amu. (sorta)**

**Sana: *thinks for awhile* alright!**

**Amu: Ikuto??!!!!**

**Ikuto: What? I want lemons.**

**Amu: Sana doesn't own Shugo chara---**

**Ikuto: Cause' if she did Amu would have lost **_**IT**_** by now!**

**Sana: HAHAHAHA So true. What? Don't judge me! Now the story starts!**

Bright skies, sparkling water, beautiful houses, palm trees. That is what they were expecting but as the driver passed the ocean, the fancy houses, and the palm trees the girls smiles wiped away. The taxi's tires screeched to a halt. The girls looked up, mortified, at the shack-like building. Paint chippings, what was left of a door's desperate attempt to run away from its own hinges, to put it bluntly-

A dorm complex from hell.

The girls got out and paid for the cab, walking from the safety of the street onto the alienated soil. The rooms looked even worse, if that was possible. Holes in the roofs, mud drenched bricks held the main building. The damage from past hurricanes seemed to be a minor problem compared to everything else. Tire tracks from various work trucks were preserved in the sludge. Looking at a picture of their sunny, beautiful Florida dorm complex they would be staying at for the next four years for their high school career. The girls did a double take, horrified.

***Amu's Point of view (POV)***

The girls were greeted by a woman who appeared around the corner of a bulldozer. "You two must be Amu Hinamori and Rena Suzuki. I'm Zoe, the Dorm Leader, I guess you could say. Sorry you had to see the ugly construction work we're doing; a lot of people get scared every time they see this." She laughed. "Come on I'll show you the real complex, the girls turned the corner to see Blue and white buildings that were shaped like beach houses. They reached the end of one of the complexes, heading to the second level. Amu turned her head.

"Ah," Zoe said, "I see you found the swim team, they're cute aren't they? Don't even try, I've been here three years and they don't even notice girls like us." She sounded annoyed. Amu continued to stare, _I wonder if I can get on the team,_ she thought. Zoe stopped making Amu bump into her.

"Sorry," Amu said.

"Well here is your dorm room and your key…" she gave Rena the key. "If you have any questions please feel free to ask." And just like that she was gone and the two girls opened the door to their new life. The room was average sized, nothing special; it had two beds, a TV, bookshelf, a small closet, a dresser, and a small couch.

Amu sighed "We're home Rena! We're here. Can you believe we are finally high school students at Carmel High School?"

"Hallelujah!" Rena said sarcastically. She plummeted down on the nearest bed and in a few minutes was asleep.

_A heavy sleeper as usual_ Amu thought. _I guess I'll just unpack_. She looked out the window, directly below was the pool. _Maybe I'll just go for a little swim_ she thought. After she finished unpacking she rushed down to the pool in her bathing suit. _Bam_! She ran into someone. "Ouch!" she said as she lay on the concrete. "Sorry I bumped into you; are you ok?" She glanced up.

A guy, that looked about seventeen or eighteen with bluish-black hair, spiky hair, looked back at her with an angry stare. "I'm fine," he said, still obviously angry. He got up and walked into the pool area.

Amu sat there dim-wittedly. _He was mean. I really was sorry,_ she thought. Amu got up and brushed herself off. She walked in the pool area and went past the guy she had bumped into. Sat down on one of the old pool chairs dried by the suns heat, she stayed there awhile just looking up, waiting for him to go away so she could swim, until she heard a splash and felt the icy water touch her leg. She looked up startled to find him swimming freestyle perfectly up and down the lanes of the pool. She began to stare at him wishing she could swim like that. A forceful hand grabbed her arm and carried her to the pool out of nowhere; the guy stopped his freestyle and looked up at her and the man clutching her arm.

"Looks like you have an admirer Ikuto." The gruff voice said.

"Let her go Kukai, she is just another one." Ikuto said.

"But we can't have her here, you know the rule no one but the swim team is allowed in the pool area, Nagihiko would kill you if he found out." Kukai explained.

She looked around at five other men that had made their way in the pool; they all looked around the same age, and were in a heated match of pool volleyball. A handsome black haired man, about seventeen, strolled over to them.

"Down Kukai, she must be new or else she would know that this pool is off limits for anyone but the swim team. You must be Amu, the new girl. I'm Nagihiko, the student council President, welcome to Carmel High School." He flashed a smile.

_He's the student council President but I thought that the student council was full of nerds, that weren't nice and unsocial; he's cute, smart, and seems nice, maybe everyone here is like this, _she thought.

"What about him?" she said to Kukai and pointed to the guy that was swimming.

"He _is_ part of the swim team. Even though he's sixteen he's been swimming here since he was thirteen." Nagihiko explained.

"Are you serious Spiky and I are the same age?! I can't believe he's sixteen, too many muscles."

"Man boy crazy girls sure are getting lazy, not even knowing your love's name and my name isn't 'Spiky' it's Ikuto. I-K-U-T-O" Ikuto told her, infuriated again.

"I'm not boy crazy! I just wanted to join the swim club and follow in my parents footsteps!" she shouted.

It got quiet as all eyes turned to her.

"Then swim, if you're good you can join." Nagihiko said smiling.

"That sounds fair, ok… I'll do it!" she said embarrassed.

The men playing pool volleyball went to the side to give her room.

Ikuto who was now leaning on the side as if waiting to watch her fail whispered in a voice loud enough for her to hear "This ought to be good."

Amu stuck her tongue out at him. She approached the pool and was ready to dive. _I can do this, I can do this._ She dove in and began to kick; she struggled to get to the surface, she started to sink. _I can see a raft,_ she thought. _ No wait it's a human someone is going to get me, I thought I could do it this time I thought… I thought…_

She was forced to the surface and started coughing immediately.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ikuto asked after they were both safely on land, "You could have died! Does that mean anything to you?!"

She coughed out more water. "It does mean something to me, more than you would know and I really thought I could do it this time."

Nagihiko came up to her again. "If Ikuto hadn't saved you, you would have died. I can't have you join the team, I'm responsible for the wellbeing of these people and I can't let someone like you join. Get out of my sight." He frowned and walked away.

Amu got up "Please give me another chance I just have to practice more and find a coach. Though I doubt one will take me." She looked desperate.

Sympathy filled Nagihiko's eyes as he walked towards her again, "Fine if you can swim twenty-five meters in three days then I'll let you join, don't worry about the coach I have one in mind." Nagihiko said patting her head.

"Looks like Coach Nagihiko has a soft spot, aw he's in love." Ikuto said in a baby voice.

The five men snickered.

"Ikuto because you seem to have taken an interest in the girl, _you_ teach her." Nagihiko said irritated.

"Hell no" Ikuto said bluntly.

"Please I'm the daughter of Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori, the freestyle and butterfly gold medalist for the U.S. Olympic team, so I believe I'll learn fast."

Ikuto considered "No, even if you're their kid that doesn't mean you inherited swimming talent from them."

Nagihiko elbowed him in the ribs "She _is_ their daughter and of course he will or he will have to quit the team."

"You're the devil Nagihiko." Ikuto grumbled, "I don't want to quit so I guess I have no choice but to teach you, boy crazy girl."

"I'm not boy crazy!" Amu said infuriated.

"Ok you two have three days, I suggest you get started." Nagihiko said. All of the guys left.

*** Ikuto's POV***

_I'm going to kill him,_ Ikuto thought, l_eaving me to teach this girl._ Ikuto looked over his shoulder at the girl looking back at him. _What was her name,_ he thought. He suddenly remembered, "Amu well I guess we should get started, get in the pool." He watched as she jumped in the deep end and the bubbles went away. He rushed to pull her out. "Not like that you idiot, use the stairs!"

He took her arm and led her to the stairs; they both got in and walked to the middle of the pool. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'll be hard on you even though you can't swim." he said.

"Yup I really want to learn." Amu replied smiling.

_Why is this girl so enthusiastic_ Ikuto wondered. "Ok first you have to learn to float." Ikuto said. "Just fall into my arms and relax."

She turned her back to him and tried to fall but wouldn't, she was to tense.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_ Ikuto thought. He kicked her legs out from under her making her fall into his arms. "Ok now that that is out of the way, I want you to relax and lift your legs up.

She tensed up even more.

_What is wrong with this girl_ Ikuto wondered? He sighed, aggravated, "Ok lift your legs. I'll just hold you up till you can relax."

She obeyed sensing his rage.

He put his hands on her upper and lower back, holding her up, as he explained a beach scene to try to calm her. She wasn't paying attention and still looked tense.

He let her go.

She fell in and sunk until her feet touched the bottom and sprang up. "What the heck did you do that for?!"

"You weren't listening to me when you are the one who wanted to learn to swim! That just annoyed me." He said.

"Well you weren't helping back there you know, I was even tenser than before." She explained.

"Then come here at eight o' clock tomorrow morning maybe than you won't be as tense." He said as he got out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go get some sleep, I need a nap and my Saturday is going to be a busy one tomorrow." He was out the gate and left her alone.

***Amu's POV***

_That guy_ Amu thought irritated. She looked around noticing she was the only one left. I _can't swim when I'm mad like this,_ she thought. She got out and walked to her room. Rena was there waiting for her. Music blasted from their new neighbor's room.

"So how was the pool?" she asked.

"Good but it is just for the swim team, I'm trying to get in though." Amu replied.

"But you don't know how to swim,"

"Yeah I know but a guy on the team said he would teach me." Amu smiled.

"Oh is he cute?"

"Is that all you care about?"

Rena nodded.

Amu was about to say something but the loud music drowned her out.

"I'm going to go tell them to turn it down!" Rena yelled so she would be heard.

Amu gave a nod and both girls went out of the room.

Rena knocked on their neighbor's door.

No answer.

Amu pounded this time and screamed as well.

The music went down and the door opened. Kukai was there. "Oh it's you, the fan girl, what do you want with us?" Kukai asked.

"I want you to turn the music down." She said grinding her teeth.

"One sec' I'll tell Ikuto you're here." Kukai said as he walked off.

"But I don't want to talk to him…" Amu said in a desperate attempt to stop him, but it was too late. A second later: Ikuto appeared.

He frowned when he saw her face. "What do you want, fan girl?"

"I want you to turn the music down, _Spiky_." She said. She frowned back.

Rena cut in, "Hey we don't need to fight. Let's just hang out all together and get to know one another." She smiled and looked at Kukai for help.

"Yeah that's a good idea, we are neighbors." Kukai said.

_What is __Kukai__ planning,_ Amu wondered.

Rena pushed Amu into the room, while Kukai pulled Ikuto away from them and sat him on the bed across from the couch where the girls sat. Kukai pulled up a chair next to Ikuto and they sat in silence. An invisible hate atmosphere sheeted the room as sparks flew back and forth from Amu's and Ikuto's glares.

"Ah so are you guys on the swim team?" Rena asked twisting her hair.

_Great I'm caught in the middle of her new crush, why __Kukai__? There were plenty of other guys better looking than him, even her ex-boyfriends were better looking._ Amu thought.

Kukai laughed. His eyes lit up.

_Don't tell me that he…_ Amu thought suspiciously.

"Yeah we are and Amu's trying to." Kukai looked at Amu, "Sorry I grabbed you I just thought you were one of the fan girls that come."

"It's ok I can see that. At least you don't keep going on about it." She said turning to Ikuto.

Kukai nudged Ikuto.

"I guess I'm sorry." Ikuto said.

Just then the smell of burning food filled the room.

"Oh no dinner," Kukai said rushing to the scene.

The three remaining people sat in silence as they heard out spurts of swearing from Kukai in the other room.

"I think I'll go check on him." Rena said worriedly. She got up and walked to the kitchen, she was gone.

The kitchen got quiet.

Amu who was so angry at Ikuto was now finding herself looking at him for reassurance that whatever was in the oven wasn't going to eat them instead.

He nodded, laughing a little.

"I was wondering," Amu said, "How I get in the pool when we swim at eight tomorrow?"

Ikuto answered, still laughing "No you can't get in I have to let you in. Why don't you and your friend stay for dinner?"

"I don't know if Re-"

"We'd love to." Rena cut in.

"Great then I'll get two more plates." Kukai said.

They ate dinner together, Amu and Ikuto making a comment now and then but most of the conversation was stolen by Rena and Kukai. They only looked at each other, actually resembling a couple.

Ikuto started humming "Here Comes the Bride" while smiling playfully at Amu.

Amu giggled.

Rena and Kukai didn't seem to notice though; they still talked to each other normally. While those two were in dream land Ikuto and Amu entertained themselves by making comments, mocking, and copying them. When the clock read nine the girls waved good-bye to the guys, slowly walked back to their own room. Not Amu or Ikuto got to sleep that night Rena and Kukai were too busy telling them about _their_ dinner.

***Ikuto's POV*******

"Beep, beep, beep"

Ikuto's hand searched for the clock, knocking off his wallet and soda cans in the process. "Uhhhh… shut up!" he let out an irritated groan. Giving up, he turned to the other side of his bed, desperately trying to ignore it.

"Morning, remember our deal," a familiar voice hummed.

"Gah!" he shrieked, just about falling out of bed. He got back to his senses expecting to find a crazy guy above him. Instead a brunette with a face full of freckles was looking back at him from the ground. "Amu?"

"Remember we had a deal: you meet me at eight for the swimming lesson." Amu said.

"Why the hell are you in my room?!"

"Cause' I got tired of waiting outside."

"How did you-"

"Get in?" she said calmly, "Kukai let me in." she was walking to the fridge now.

_I'll kill him, _Ikuto thought. "Hey! Put it down!"

Amu swallowed part of the sandwich that she had found in the back of the fridge. "Why? We have a lesson and I forgot to eat."

"I don't care! You still can't eat other people's food, you idiot!"

"You're so mean."

"Get out of here."

"Why?"

"Cause' I need to change, moron"

"Alright I'm leaving, but be quick, I want to learn." She laughed. She shut the door behind her, leaving Ikuto in complete silence.

"Thank God," he said. Walking to a worn out dresser. There between paint chipping and cracks lay a picture. A beautiful dark-haired woman with sparkling clear blue eyes. She was laughing, seeming to love her life. Ikuto's finger brushed her cheek. "I miss you so much."

"Ikuto," Amu shouted through the wall. "Come on, how long does it take to change clothes?"

Ikuto sighed.

"Come on!" she repeated.

He brushed the picture one last time, deciding he'd better do what Amu said.

Ikuto appeared, "Ok let's go to the pool now." He said looking down where she waited at the pools entrance.

"Yeah," she shouted, smiling, and lifting her hands up.

His legs moved him to the pool's gate, ignoring what his brain told him. She followed him still smiling breaking out in humming now and then. "If you're so happy to get in then you can. Just don't fall in." Ikuto said throwing her the pool key.

Amu rushed to the pool "Watch me," she said and tried to dive in. The bubbles disappeared.

Ikuto, running now, dived in with searching hands. _Gotcha'_ he thought. He swam to the surface holding a girl in pink for dear life. She started to cough after they both reached the top. "I thought I told you before: no diving in!"

She coughed again, "I know but," more coughing, "It is something I am good at and know how to do that makes me feel good about myself as a swimmer!"

The door creaked open, a boy who looked ten or fourteen at the most walked sleepily in carrying cleaning tools. _Seiichiro, _Ikuto thought in astonishment, _he isn't supposed to be here till eleven._

"Who is he?" Amu whispered.

"His name's Seiichiro, the newest person on the team so he has cleaning duty, but he's not supposed to be here right now." Ikuto whispered back.

They watched as the boy started to clean one of the old pool chairs.

"Should we continue our lesson?" she asked.

"No we can't now." Ikuto answered.

"Why not, he's just cleaning stuff." She said, "Why can't we?"

"We can't because that guy is afraid of _women_." Ikuto said the last word like they were a bad thing.

Seiichiro looked up and Ikuto slid Amu behind his back so that he wouldn't see her. "Oh hi Ikuto I didn't see you there."

"Hi Seiichiro, its ok I was trying to be quiet anyway."

Amu shuffled a little.

"What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing,"

Seiichiro walked closer to him. "No there is something…"

"You don't want me to show you, trust me."

"No I want to see it."

"It's a woman."

"You got to be kidding, I know we would never allow a girl here you even said it yourself. Let me see what you have."

"Fine but I warned you." Ikuto pulled away revealing Amu.

"Hi there, I'm Amu and you're Seiichiro right, nice to meet you." Amu said smiling.

Seiichiro was quite for a couple minutes. He looked at Ikuto for an answer.

"If you don't like it tell Nagihiko, I'm just here to coach her." Ikuto explained.

Seiichiro asked another hidden question, his face now pale.

"I don't know, Nagihiko said she could join if she swam twenty-five meters in three days and was going to kick me off if I didn't teach her. We all don't know why he said she could, maybe a soft spot for brunettes?"

Seiichiro shifted side to side obviously uncountable.

"Don't worry we'll leave." Ikuto said pulling Amu out with him.

"N-nice meeting you Seiichiro," Amu said.

***Amu's POV***

"Where are you taking me?" Amu asked.

"No questions just dry off and meet me out side after you're dressed."

Amu shut her mouth.

When they got to her room they heard strange sounds.

"What the hell's going on in there?"

"I don't know Rena wasn't supposed to be back till 12."

Ikuto read her worried expression. "I'll stay with you incase it's a weirdo but, you shouldn't be upset I don't know of any guy trying to take girls as dumb, ugly, and short as you." He laughed.

Amu punched him in the back.

"Ouch! You bitc-… why did you do that?"

"You called me 'short and ugly' why do you think I did it?"

"Whatever, you'll still need my help warding off some weirdo."

Amu went back and forth, tossing the advantages and disadvantages around in her mind. "Fine," she said handing him the key. "But, you die first."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed jiggling the key in the slot and with that the door opened. Rena and Kukai were kissing on her bed.

Amu's face lit up, her heart was echoing through her ears. "S-sorry,"

"I-t's ok." Rena said, voice shaking.

"I… um… just need my clothes and I'll be out of here." Amu said looking at the ground.

"K'…" Rena stuttered.

Amu's feet shuffled to her dresser grabbing the first things that came into her hands. She slammed the drawer and shuffled back. "Well we'll be going then, bye." She grabbed Ikuto who was to red to say anything.

"…um… do you want to change in my room then…?" Ikuto asked after they had stood outside for awhile.

Amu nodded, taking the key from him; he was in no shape to do anything.

A tiny 'Click' and it unlocked.

"The bathroom is over there you are welcome to take a shower if you want." He said.

Amu nodded again clutching her clothes and walking to the bathroom in a daze. She undressed and walked into the shower the hot water revived her and was soon washing her hair, like a normal, functioning human. She felt great after she was done. She looked at the clothes she had picked out from the room: three pairs of underpants and a bra stared back at her. _ God I'm an idiot! How could I be so stupid!?_ Amu thought, punching her head.

"Is everything ok in there?" Ikuto asked.

"I forgot my stupid shirt and pants in the room!" She replied.

"Idiot," He yelled. Clearly back to normal too.

"Well I don't really want to go back in there to get them do you?"

Ikuto paused, "No way am I going back in there. Maybe I have some clothes you could borrow?"

"Worth a shot, I think I could fit into your pants with a belt." She answered. "Or I could just borrow one of your pretty dresses."

He laughed sarcastically. "I've got the perfect thing for you." He said putting a pair of ugly off green pants and a 'bite me' t-shirt in her arm that extended from the bathroom.

She smiled "What about the belt?"

"You'll figure something out."

"Don't make me come out there."

Ikuto laughed "Yeah right, sure."

Amu sighed, tightened the towel around her and walked out.

Ikuto looked up from his spot from the bathrooms' opposite wall, shocked.

"Now give me a belt." She smirked, knowing she had won.

"Uh… sure," He said.

She watched as he got up and picked up a belt.

"Thanks," she held her hand out.

He kept walking, snapped out of the shock.

"You can stop walking now I can reach it if you-"

He slammed his palms up against the wall behind her and slid his knee up to stop her from running. He was the one smirking now.

_Oh God! Oh God! I shouldn't have come out of the bathroom!_ She thought.

He stretched over to her right ear, "do you know what a guy like me could do to a girl like you?" he whispered.

_Oh God! Oh God! I'm in trouble, _she thought again. She felt the coolness of his body on her towel.

His finger stroked her arm, her shoulder; he leaned in close and dropped the belt on her head.

_Huh?_

He pulled back laughing his head off. "I-d-i-o-t"

Her worried expression wiped away, _huh?_

"There is no way in hell I would make a move on such a dumb-ugly girl."

She hit him.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You scared me," she said her eyes tearing up; "I thought you were going to hurt me."

His smile went away as she started to shake, "Hey I'm sorry I was just a little mad about you forcing me to do stuff and then I'm also your coach so I was mad when I had to take care of you. How about you get dressed and I take you to a park it has a really good trail and pretty scenery, it will cheer you up I promise."

He wiped away her tears. She looked into his apologetic eyes and went to go get dressed.

***Ikuto's POV*******

_God that was close,_ Ikuto thought. _She didn't have to take it that seriously though._ The door creaked open. Ikuto found Amu waiting there with red puffy eyes, a baggy shirt, and green pants that were way too big.

"Ok let's go, if it's the park it's ok for me to look like this right?" She asked.

Ikuto flashed a smile "Yup." He watched as she fidgeted with the pants. Still looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you going to get a shirt on?"

He looked surprised and picked up a dirty t-shirt lying around and his wallet. "Ok, it's only a little far away but, I'm sure you wouldn't like walking around like that." He laughed.

"Bite me."

***

After they got into the cab and Ikuto told the driver the street name, he saw Amu with her elbow on the door and her cheek, being supported by her hand, red with embarrassment. His heart beat faster, _what the heck_, he wondered. The taxi stopped at a mall.

"What are we doing here?" Amu asked confused.

"You don't like the clothes so I thought I would take you here to get new ones." He turned his head so she wouldn't see him blush. He looked back at her, smiling and giggling with happiness. His heart stopped for a brief moment, he felt that if he had blinked he would miss the joy on her face, forever. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered again. He paid the angry cab driver and fallowed Amu who had already picked out the first store.

"Let's go there they have a really cute dress in the window." Amu said laughing.

Ikuto, not understanding his new feelings, followed her not wanting her smile to have any reason to ever go away. Amu soon was used to the store and trying on this and that while Ikuto returned the clothes she didn't want. He spotted a long green tank-top while putting away the latest clothes. Checking the size he grabbed it and a black mini skirt caught his eye. "Ikuto sorry could you put these away too please?" Amu asked her voice sweet in his ears.

"Sure, try this on though." He said trading her pile of clothes for the outfit he picked.

"Aw this is so cute!" She squealed. "And I have the perfect shoes for this."

"Let me see it after I return these." He said. As he returned he stopped, to stunned to speak. He looked at her from toe to head: black high heels, a mini skirt that exposed her legs and the long green tank-top covered most of the skirt but did not take away from her beauty.

"…to, Ikuto …, Ikuto!" she yelled.

"Huh?" He asked.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect…" he mumbled his heart beating rapidly.

"What did you say? Sorry you were really quiet."

"Uh, I just said it suits you. Now go get the old clothes so I can pay for it already."

"Ok, I'll be out soon," she said disappearing into the white room. Ikuto's heart exploded as he slouched onto the wall, his face painted red.

_God what is this feeling?_ He wondered clutching his beating chest. She emerged; her smile was intoxicating, he had to look away to hide his expression. He handed her the money not meeting her eyes, "Here, go pay I don't feel well so I'll meet you there in a while."

"O-ok," she said taking the money and walking over to the cashier. Ikuto desperately tried to contain the feeling inside him. After he regained control of his body he walked over to Amu who, after she had paid, waited in the entrance in the clothes Ikuto had bought her. "Are you ok now, Spiky?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Good cuz' we still have to go to the park,"

Ikuto was silent questioning his ability to control his emotions in the park. "Ok, but only cuz' I need to get some fresh air." Amu smiled and kept smiling until they were out of the cab and came into an open place filled with vegetation and the ocean bright enough to see from the walkway.

"This is **the park**?" she said in disbelief.

"Yup, hard to believe we have stuff like this here." He said. "But I'm _sure_ it is nothing compared to the wonderful parks in America. _Nothing_ can beat looking at the Boulder Field in Hickory Run State Park." He teased.

She laughed, "No I don't think it can. But I never lived in Pennsylvania."

"Your Parents did didn't they; I thought they had you in Pennsylvania."

"Yeah but we moved once my mom was released from the hospital and then when I was seven months my mom left to follow on her dream of becoming one of the best swimmers. So maybe she forgot once she became a big star. My dad raised me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to… you know… touch a subject like that sorry."

"Hey its fine, my mom would call and stuff in between work but she never came home and then she just stopped calling altogether."

Ikuto changed the subject, "Hey you want to look around or what? They have a trail or something and there are always little shops but, if you go in the ocean I'll kill you."

"Like I would do that, come one let's take this trail." She said grabbing his hand dragging him along. His heart beat faster, feeling the emotion coming on again. He squeezed her hand not having any intention of ever letting it go. It was no use Ikuto, now in a feverish state, realized what this feeling was: he was uncontrollably in love with her.

***

They walked, talked and laughed for a long time. Ikuto, who had finally seen his emotions, always kept her smiling. Fearing, she would hate him forever. Amu stopped and he stopped too he searched the park around them trying to see what the problem was: there on the stage was a man more handsome than Ikuto and Amu was staring at him blushing. Ikuto's heart hurt but not long after that replaced with rage. _Why would she stare at someone like that? _He wondered. _He is surrounded by girls, they're not as pretty as her, but he must be a playboy or something._ He looked down at Amu who was still staring. He cursed the guy, looking at the ground.

"Come on let's go Amu." He said grabbing her arm. The guy looked their way and made his way over, brushing off the other girls, to them before Ikuto could argue.

The guy flashed a smile at Amu. She blushed; Ikuto put his hands on her shoulders pulling her away with a glare. "H-hey Ikuto what are you doing."

"Protecting you," he said calmly

"I don't need it, it's not like anyone is going to hurt me." She brushed him off and the guy chuckled.

"She's right ya know." The guy said. "I don't bite." He winked. Ikuto heard a loud thump as ten girls hit the cement while they fainted. "I'm Tadase," he said holding out his hand for Amu.

"Nice to meet cha'," Ikuto said squeezing onto Tadase's hand before Amu could.

"That was rude Ikuto," Amu cut in.

Ikuto laughed, "Was it? Silly me," he glared at Tadase's smiling face.

"I haven't seen you around before," Tadase told Amu. "Can I show you around? I mean, if your bodyguard doesn't mind."

"Sure," she stuttered. Ikuto paused for a moment clutching Tadase's hand firmly before his heart ache made him weak. "I'll meet you at the pool at eight tomorrow morning Ikuto. Tadase can drive me home," she giggled. Ikuto watched as they walked arm in arm laughing. Somewhere in the depths of his heart a little part of him shattered, only fixable by her.

***

He walked around aimlessly hoping for something, anything to make the aching go away. A shiny silver locket from one of the many stands caught his eye. A closer look saw that it was decorated with indents of flowers, a lock on the right side, and a small fake diamond in the top right corner. _I wonder if she would like this._ He thought looking attentively.

"Would you like to buy it, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Huh?"

"To buy it," they said again. "You look at it so thoughtfully like you were deciding on who to give it to."

Ikuto frowned, his eyes blank with sadness.

"Ah, am I right? A girl, that you love no doubt," the clerk's eyes filled with compassion.

Ikuto still looked at the ground, unable to speak, he nodded his head.

"Then buy this, I'm sure she would love it! Look it even comes with its own key!" His voice got brighter with word. "This is your chance to show her your true feeling sir."

Ikuto looked up filled with hope and snatched the locket, holding it there for a while before buying it.

"Thank you for your purchase sir. Would you like anything else?" he asked.

Ikuto looked up at a sign above the man, "Yeah, just one more thing."

***Amu's POV***

Her heart beat frantically as they walk around the park. He stopped to point out things now and then but she only heard little parts of it, she was too busy staring at Tadase's face. "…and that's the stage," Tadase said. "We have an annual talent show every year it's amazing." He smiled. Amu's ankles turned to paste. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Amu shaking voice said.

"Here you sit down on a bench…" he voice trailed off while he searched, "There's one."

He carried Amu over and sat her down, "I'll get you something to drink, you must be dehydrated your face is super red," He walked away leaving her alone.

_H-he carried me_; she blushed even more at the thought of her being touched by him. Her checks became redder as she brushed the spot on her shoulder.

***

"Sorry I took so long," Tadase said.

"N-no problem,"

"Here's your drink," he said handing her cold fruit juice.

"Thanks, what's that?" she asked.

"Oh I thought it would look good on you." He handed her the gold locket decorated with indents of flowers, a lock on the right side, a small fake diamond in the top right corner, with a long gold chain.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped.

"Really, I'm glad that you like it. I guess I picked the right thing," he laughed.

"Do you do this to all the girls you show around?" she asked.

"No just you." He smiled again making her entire face red.

***Ikuto's POV*******

His alarm buzzed making him shuffle to his feet and rush to get into his bathing suit. _Crap, crap, I'm going to be late!_ He thought. Grabbing the pool key and the box with the sliver locket on his way out the door, he glanced at the clock: 8:30 AM. _Crap!_ He bumped into something. "Amu?"

The brunette's freckled face looked up at him blushing. "Hi, sorry I'm late," something moved on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go get ready," Tadase smiled, "Me and Ikuto can catch up for a bit."

"O-ok," she stuttered before closing her dorm's door.

"What did you do to her?" Ikuto asked shakily.

"Easy Ikuto you wouldn't want to let your beloved girly to get hurt now would you?" Tadase showed a devilish smile.

"You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you!" Ikuto shoved him against the wall holding his shirt collar. "You're just using her aren't you, just like all the others."

Tadase laughed, "Yup, but this time I finally get to meet Coach Hinamori again. I'll just have to show Coach that I've become strong again then she'll be begging for me to come back," He whispered into Ikuto's ear.

"Bastard," he shoved Tadase against the wall again even harder.

"Well hope to see you on Monday, who knows maybe Amu will be in our class too." Tadase laughed again before Amu opened the door giving Ikuto enough time to let him go. "I'll be going then Amu," Tadase smiled and then walked away.

"O-ok," she said. Ikuto's heart sank.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked once they entered the pool gate, "Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't. Why would you ask that? All we did was talk and he bought me this," She held up the gold locket.

"It's pretty on you Amu," he shuffled the box he was holding under his towel.

"What's that?"

"Nothing,"

"Ok," she walked away then quickly ran back snatching the box from him.

"Amu,"

"I just want to se-" she gasped. The sliver locket beamed. "It's beautiful,"

He seized it, "But you already have one and you probably like his bet-"

"Now I have two." She laughed holding the small sliver chain in front of her neck, "Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure," he grasped the two little ends and connected them together, "There."

"Ok now I can swim," she said.

"Alright, let's try something new today, I go into the pool and wait. While you clam down and take deep breaths until you reach me got it?"

"Yup, ok let's try."

***Amu's POV***

She breathed in deeply as if to inhale the whole world. Her feet discovered the water; it was familiar now, like an old book. She went in step by step deeper, deeper into the blanket like water. Carefully she went up to her knees then, her hip, engulfing her more and more into the blanket.

He waited there his arms, her island in the infinite blanket. His broad shoulders were a pillow to comfort her whenever she needed support. His arms stretched out as if opening the door to a heaven-like palace. She went to him, deeper and deeper in the gorgeous blanket she had been so scared of before. He held her hand, slowly walking her further and further into the blanket, until she reached her shoulders and he his chest. He stopped her and put one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on her upper back; to make her fall and relax enough so she would float. She tensed up instead he too tensed up adding pressure, to her and making it almost impossible for her to float.

She, even tenser now, tried to calm down but was as unsuccessful. He noticed this and then went lower however he tensed and added force onto Amu's back. She stressed out even worse failing to calm herself yet again. He lowered his hand, now at her lower back; he did this time, however, touch her as delicately. She sensed the touch and began to feel calm and actually relaxed he had done it. She felt herself rise up and float for the first time. Nothing could be more beautiful than this moment: she was on her back just floating on the water like an otter. She stayed immobile, still held by Ikuto, who was in complete shock. He let her go as a father would a daughter: unwilling and unsure, but he did let go and watched as she floated all-around the pool like a show horse. She was halfway done with her second lap but, got overexcited and stopped floating; she sunk like a rock. Ikuto swam toward her dove in and hauled her out of the water; she coughed and then hugged Ikuto, like a baby would a mother. She had floated for the first time.

"I swam, I swam!" she giggled.

***Ikuto's POV*******

She giggled again hugging Ikuto. He carried her to the side and put her on the ledge.

"See I told you that's was all you had to do." He smiled, trying to control himself.

"And it's all thanks to you!" she kissed him on the forehead, quickly without any passion, but Ikuto, blinded by love, did not care. He got closer to her, almost in reach of her arms. "Ikuto," Amu said shakily. She looked down to see what was wrong, she stared into hungry eyes.

"Ik-" She was cut off by the intensity of his lips on hers. He secured her wrist with his hand, giving her no room to move or breathe. She gasped his name out to make him stop. That had only made him want her more, he kissed harder. A cool sensation overwhelmed the two, it was… water.

"Knock it off Ikuto," a cold voice roared. Ikuto loosened his grip and stood straight, extremely surprised. Amu ran to Nagihiko, hiding behind him. "Kukai go take care of Amu. Ikuto and I are going to have a talk," his voice bitter. Kukai led her out as the other two exchanged glowers. "What's up with you? You never acted this way before," Nagihiko asked.

Ikuto stared down at the pool's reflecting waves.

"Do you want me to kick one of you off the team? You like her right?"

No answer.

"Then maybe I'll just keep her in my room for the day, she looked upset and you know how I can't resist brunettes." Nagihiko smiled. Ikuto shot up almost punching Nagihiko in the nose. "I'm kidding man can't you take a joke? But you do really need to learn how to control yourself around her; you never know what might happen." Nagihiko walked away leaving Ikuto depressed.

***Amu's POV***

"You can stay here," Kukai told her as they walked into his room dazed, plopped down on to her closed door shaking. She grasped her aching head and threw up with her tears getting in the way. She was glad Rena wasn't there to see her like this.

"You can go take a shower, and then you are welcome to take one of our beds if you want." Kukai said.

"Thanks," Amu replied sourly. She walked to the rest room and washed off everything bad that had happened. When she was out Kukai was gone. _Probably telling Rena what happened. Now let's look for clothes. Ah, perfect! Thank God my underwear and bra didn't get dirty,_ she thought putting on the long button up t-shirt. The door reeked open. Amu laughed to herself, _I want to see this. If Kukai is home he will probably bring Rena._ She hid in Ikuto's bed, hiding her face too, just in case they went that far. To her surprise he got dressed, well she heard drawers opening, and then he pulled up Ikuto's covers.

"Whaaa," she screamed, "Ikuto I thought you were gone for awhile." She got off the bed and was now trying to walk past him.

He was silent. Then he threw her on the bed with such force that her head jumped back, his lips connected to hers' again his tongue broke open into her mouth giving her no room to breathe or scream out. He laid her on the bed never breaking the kiss his tongue found her and started to play with hers. She tried to kick him but, he just grabbed her leg and skimmed his light fingers down to her calf. She cringed but he kept going his lips and, now, all his body were one with hers'. He broke off from the kiss and began to rub his lips against her neck, kissing and sucking everywhere his hands and lips went. "A-ah!" She called I pain as he pulled his hand threw out her underwear. He moved up now, putting his hand up her shirt. The fragile cloth coming undone as his hand searched further up "A-ah…" His lips touched hers again. His hand playing with her breast, the other ripping off his shirt, their breath was heavy his sweat trickled down on her making what seemed a hot room very cool. She looked up for a moment, she saw hungry eyes and a serious face, she didn't want this but, what could she do? He had her arms and legs. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of unzipping pants and a hard kiss. She felt his boxers rub against her bare legs. She started to cry. Ikuto got back to his senses, "S- sorry Amu. You were just too cute and…." He trailed off.

Amu slapped him. And ran out not even bothering to grab her underwear and bra. And went into her empty room.

***

She woke up that day, in her bed, and forgot about yesterday completely. She woke up Rena and the girls got ready for school.

***

The two girls joined hands and walked to Rena's class and then Amu walked alone into a class filled with scents of perfume and AXE. Ikuto spotted her then turned, Tadase smiled, and Kukai waved idiotically. She was surrounded by friends all welcoming. Her classes were the same as any schools: boring but, fun. Ikuto went up to her during lunch and they practiced paddling and kicking not even bothering to bring up yesterday. Amu's heart was heavy, _I don't like this, something is wrong._ Yet she continued her last exercises, preparing for today's test of twenty-five meters.

***

After school Ikuto and Amu walked to the pool fitting in some time to calm down.

"If you ever feel like giving up just look towards the finish line, ok Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Got it," Amu said.

"All right Amu you can start anytime you want it doesn't matter what time you get." Nagihiko said. Amu nodded a dived in. The water rushing past her felt great, she was slow but could get parts of her arms up to paddle her along. She started to gasp for air every time she reached the surface. Her feet went under, her arms, only bubbles reached the surface. She looked forward a hand was at the finish line waiting to be grasped by her. She flung herself forward by some miracle and grasped it, it pulled her up one to the deck were she was bombarded by a tight hug.

"You made it!" Ikuto laughed.

She hugged him back awkwardly, "Was there any doubt?"

"Congratulations Amu," Nagihiko said, "You're now part of the team." He shook her free hand. "I hope you don't mind but I would still like Ikuto to be with you when you swim or you could choose a coach."

"Could Tadase teach me?" she asked. Ikuto released her and smiles turned into frowns, "Sorry he said he used to swim here so I thought that he could."

"After Coach Hinamori, your mom, quit on him because of his hurt arm, said that he couldn't swim anymore." Nagihiko explained. "We didn't really-"

"My mom was the coach here!"

"Yeah but that was a long time ago," Nagihiko said sadly.

"Oh will I have to clean the pool like Seiichiro does?" Amu asked changing the subject.

"No, you still need to practice with Ikuto, when you get better you will have to though." Nagihiko answered.

"Ok,"

"Well I guess there is just one more thing…" Nagihiko said holding his hands behind his back.

"Welcome to CSH swim team!" they all said blasting confetti all over her.

***Ikuto's POV*******

"That was fun," Kukai laughed after they all had gone back home, "You seemed to control yourself around her, that's good."

"Yeah, I guess," Ikuto sighed.

"Hey, are you going to play a song again this year in the park show?" He asked, "Everyone loved that last one for your mom, she probably loved it to ya' know,"

"She's gone," Ikuto said sourly, "But I'll play, I don't think it will be for her this time though," Ikuto said.

Kukai grabbed him in a bear hug, "That is so cute, you're writing one for Amu right, look your face bright red!"

"Get off me you idiot!" Ikuto elbowed him in the chin making him fall.

Kukai laughed evilly, "I was righ-" Ikuto hit him with a pillow.

_Maybe I will, that would get her to like me right? Oh God why is this so hard?! _He wondered.

***

Ikuto walked into his class room bombarded by guys pushing him playfully, blushing girls that wouldn't even look him in the eye, and of course Tadase. Tadase the guy who had it all: girls, money, Amu. Ikuto didn't hate him for that, well almost: having Amu, he hated him for the way he acted: arrogant, he didn't care what happened to anyone else, he gave up half way, he saw himself as Ikuto's rival, and still had Amu completely in love with him. What was to like about the guy? Ikuto heard the door open showing an angel, his angel.

She walked past Tadase and waved shyly, as he smiled at her. _God I hate him,_ thought Ikuto. She came over to Ikuto and his friends. Her mouth lipped something but, Ikuto could not make out the words, he just kept staring.

"So what, is up with this talent show thing?" She asked.

"Nothing big just some people show what they can do; sing, dance, play piano," Kukai explained. "Ikuto won one time too," he said elbowing Ikuto in the arm.

"Really," She asked.

"Yup he can play guitar pretty well so he entered one year and won," Kukai smiled. "He is going to play one for a special girl again this year too, the show is tonight dude, you ready?" he laughed. Ikuto glared at him.

"Again… who was the first one?" she asked.

"His mommy," said one of his other friends. Ikuto grabbed him by his collar, "Hey dude, Ikuto, we don't need to fight man, come on, it was the truth," Ikuto put the guy down and sank into his seat. Ikuto stared up at Amu who was completely shocked.

"Sorry I touched the subject," she said.

"No problem," Kukai said, "Ikuto's been like this since she died."

"Died,"

Ikuto got up, "Tell the teacher I didn't feel well or something, bye," he slammed the door and walked back home.

***

"Ikuto, you ready yet?" Kukai asked after school had ended and they were in their room, "Come on the show is in an hour and you know you need to check in," he moaned.

"Almost, do I look ok? I'm going to ask Amu to come with us," Ikuto said.

Kukai looked him down from head to toe, "Looks fine to me," he said walking out the door, "Now let's go," Tadase was there dressed in black, _Grim reaper? _Ikuto wondered.

"Don't even try it Ikuto," Tadase said, "I already asked her and she said yes. I hope your little song is good, it's going to have to be to win her over." He left Ikuto and Kukai and walked to Amu's room.

"Ikuto, you ok?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to play the best song, I get her away from that evil guy," Ikuto walked ahead full of rage and determination.

They got to the park acts past, but there was no sign of Amu. "Next we have our last champion, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" The crowd of screaming girls cheered. Amu and Tadase walked into a crowd and Amu held her breath as Ikuto stepped up to the platform with his guitar. Ikuto and Amu's eyes met and he smiled sadly. Her breath was caught in her throat as he started his song, still looking at her:

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"

Tears filled Amu's eyes.

"…It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cause' you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause' I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa…"

The locket lay on her chest; it started to feel tight and heavy. The lights started to become a blur and Tadase hugged her slightly, with no emotion. And Amu didn't feel any in his touch. Ikuto just kept singing.

"…And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Everyone clapped as he bowed. Amu's arms shook as she broke away from Tadase's hug and ran through the crowd, unable to think, unable to see clearly, unable to stop running. Someone grabbed her shoulder, tipping her over in an attempt to stop her. She hit the ground with a 'thump'. The person was on top of her, holding her wrist down with great force.

"Are you ok?" he asked. At least, she thought it was a man. Her mind was in no shape to try to think about such insignificant things. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wrote that for you, you know."

Her eyes widened. She didn't need a working mind to tell who this person was. "Let go of me Ikuto."

"No! I won't let go! I've let you go for long enough!" He was yelling now. He looked so angry and yet so sad. He was holding her desperately, as if she would disappear the moment he loosened his grip.

"Please," she cried, "please… let me go." She started sobbing. His eyes widened when he looked, really looked, at her crying face. Trembling, he let go of her wrist and got off of her. He didn't mean to hurt her, or make her cry. He held out his hand, looking away; too ashamed of his actions to look her in the eyes. Amu ran off, ignoring him.

_I'm so sorry Amu, _thought Ikuto falling to his knees.

***Amu's POV***

She didn't go to school that day; she just sat on her bed thinking of a million things at once: _Does Ikuto like me? How does Tadase feel about me? Am I a horrible person?_ She gave up and headed for the pool hopping the fence to get in.

"You to huh," Kukai said.

"I guess so. I just have a lot on my mind," She mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Am, am I a horrible person? I pushed Ikuto away when he was trying to help, and ran from Tadase when he hugged me,"

"You're not horrible,"

"How do you know?"

"Cause' Ikuto is thinking the same thing right now; he won't leave the room,"

"Who won't leave their room?" A voice asked.

"Hey Ikuto," Kukai said, "And Nagihiko, and Tadase… why is he here?"

Nagihiko sighed, "I got an e-mail from a swimming company and they wanted to meet with these two." The door creaked open, "There they are no-" A woman with bronze hair walked in.

"Mom!" Amu screamed. "Why are you here?" she ran to the woman, only to be pushed away and ignored.

"Ikuto, Tadase my darlings," she said. "How have you been?" She went over to Ikuto who was looking at Amu, tilting his head up so he would look at her she said, "You still as strong as ever. And Tadase I hear you have gotten stronger since the incident."

"Why are you here Coach Hinamori?" Nagihiko asked bitterly.

"Well I just wanted these two to start thinking about their future and there is a wonderful High School in California with their names on it. They are even guaranteed a scholarship to their college of choice. What do you say boys? Stay here and never reach your poetical or come with me and build a future for yourselves." The two thought, well one did the other pretended to.

"Ok," Tadase said. Amu's heart crushed.

"I don't know," Ikuto finally said. Amu's mom whispered something in his ear, terror swept his face, "Alright I'll do it."

"Good boys, I'll be here to pick you up at ten tomorrow. Nagihiko it looks like you lost," she laughed then walked away not even glancing at Amu.

"How could she do that?" Amu asked, "I'm her daughter!"

"That's just the way your mom is," Tadase explained, "If you're not a great swimmer she doesn't care and you don't argue."

"I guess this is the last day we'll see each other," Nagihiko said.

"Yeah," Ikuto's voice shook. "Can you guys meet me out front tomorrow before I leave? I just want to say goodbye."

"Sure," Nagihiko, Kukai, and Amu said all at once. Ikuto nodded and went up stairs to pack, the pool fell silent.

***

The next morning Amu woke up shuffling to her feet slowly getting ready to say goodbye to the two of the most important people in her world. She closed the door slowly so she wouldn't wake Rena.

"Oh hi," A gloomy voice said.

"Hi Ikuto," she said back her miserable voice matching his.

"I wanted to give you this, before anybody saw it," He laughed as he handed her an envelope with a key inside.

"What is this for?" color started to return in her voice.

"The locket I gave you, Tadase told he for you to open his too, the old guy probably made them the same keyhole and everything, you can open his now if you want but please don't open mine till you see the cab or whatever car we get to the airport in. Don't open it till you see it round the corner, till I'm gone ok?" he asked.

"Sure," she put the key in her pocket and walked with him down to the dorm's entrance where everyone else was. "Bye Tadase," she hugged him.

He just put his hand on her shoulder for a little while then let go, "Bye."

"Bye Ikuto," she hugged him.

He held her close whispering "goodbye," in her ear and then got into the cab with Tadase. They drove off, rounded the corner, and then they were out of sight. Amu clutched her lockets and then remembered what Ikuto had given her. She turned the key of one, inscribed were the words: "I really did love you." Then the other: "Forever yours."

She shook her head to fight back tears, "Quick can someone get me to the airport they're going to? No questions I just need you to trust me."

"Alright now that's more like it!" Kukai laughed, "I'll give you a ride on my motorcycle. I heard Ikuto over talking last night they should be in B2," Kukai ran back to the parking lot and came back on his motorcycle. "Hop on Amu," she obeyed and soon they were gone.

***

"Here we are," Amu jumped of the bike and ran into the airport. She was soon past security. She picked up her pace. Running through the airport with the locket he had given her a year ago, imprinted a replica of the heart in the palm of her hand. She thought back to those times: when everyone was happy, silly, and not so… so different. No one thought about their future or they just didn't talk about it. She thought she had picked the right well, everything, but that was in the past now, the future seeming so close, that if you held your breath it would pass you by. She fought against the oncoming tears as she ran down the airport… _A6,_ she thought looking at the gate numbers. She started breathing heavily _B1… B-_ Her heart seemed to stop, the people once rushing by her now froze, she only saw one person; the one she loved more than anything. He spotted her; he seemed to run in slow motion. "Hey, what are you doing here? Are you ok, you don't look so good?" His words were a blur.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared into his sparkling eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just I really love the guy that gave me this," she said holding up the locket with the inscribed words. "I just wanted to tell him not to go to this stupid swimming thing and that I'm in love with him. But, I don't think he'll love me. Who would? I've been awful to him."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not leaving no matter what. So don't cry anymore Amu, I hate it when you cry." He held her face in his hands, trying to wipe away the onslaught of tears with his thumbs.

"But, I'm so happy… they can't stop coming out. I love you so much, please don't leave me," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Amu. I love you too. I'm not going anywhere." Ikuto kissed her, her tears becoming stronger as she realized this is where she wanted to be forever.

END

**Thanks Peach-Pit for writing wonderfully made manga like Shugo Chara, Zombie-Loan, Zodiac P.I., and countless more!! **

**You both rule!**

**Sana:** **It really is the fanfic readers that make fanfic great! And if you have a suggestion for my future stories and do not own an account and really don't feel like making one, please e-mail me your comment & with a pen name you would like me to use if I show your comment on one of these bold things. Even if it's AMUTO I still want there to be a love triangle! So feel free to send me ideas of who you think she should have her Boy Friend first or not have one at all. Depending on the comments it may not even be an AMUTO. Or the next may not even be Shugo Chara!**

**E-mail me : **** but please only suggestions and comments for those who don't have an account! Sorry for going on and on but I want this to be the readers fanfics not just mine. If I get comments I'll display them (even the bad ones) so be ready!**

**Ikuto: You never shut up do you?**

**Sana: I should hit you. But I won't do that. Instead… *pulls out cat tail plant***

**Ikuto: *cat ears pop up* darn you. *tries to catch it* **

33


	2. Chapter 2

**Sana: Hahaha well we're back again….**

**Ikuto: what more is there to write idiot?**

**Sana: *blushes* hehe…he…**

**Amu: Oh God!**

**Ikuto: Perv.**

**Sana: Ok this is the epilogue! Yay!**

**Ikuto: was the story to clean for you or something Sana?**

**Sana: *giggle* he said my name.**

**Ikuto: just do put us out of character next time.**

**Sana: I thought you guys were cool, not like you aren't already.**

**Ikuto: *stares***

**Sana: What?**

**Ikuto: Just glad you don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Sana: Oh yeah I forgot that the song that was in the story is called: Your guardian angel **By: **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Now on to the epilogue!**

Epilogue

"Mom come on," a little boy whined.

"We're going to be late again!" the little boy's twin cut in.

"Alright, alright, here," Amu said handing the twins their lunches. "Now give me a kiss," she grabbed them in a tight bear hug, letting go she said, "I love you have fun at school."

"Don't go before saying goodbye to me, come here," Ikuto grabbed the running kids.

"Dad," one whined. Ikuto went back to his wife's side and kissed her.

"Ew," the boys said together.

"Aren't you two late for something?" Ikuto asked as the yellow bus pulled up. The two kids ran out the door. "So… Mrs. Tsukiyomi," Ikuto said lifting Amu off her feet.

"Ikuto I'm seven months pregnant," Amu said shakily.

"But we haven't cuddled for so long," Ikuto moaned. "I love you," he said kissing her.

"I know," Amu said kissing him back

**Sana: Ok now It's over but please still check back for new fanfics by me. I think I'll write a zombie-loan and / or an Ouran high fanfic next time!**

**Amu: Ikuto why the hell did you get me pregnant!**

**Ikuto: because I love you...**

**Sana: *eye with hearts***

**Amu: yeah right **

**Sana: Amu you ruined it...**


End file.
